


Volleyball Shorts

by TwoGoldRings21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, High School, Lust, Shower Sex, Smut, Volleyball, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGoldRings21/pseuds/TwoGoldRings21
Summary: Popular Penelope and invisible Josie.Volleyball shorts and cheerleading skirts.Winning a game and very steamy shower sex.AU. Mystic Falls High School.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Instagram account where I post new stories! @posieau4life

Josie was a nobody. She was cute, yes, but she wasn’t one of those popular people you notice when they walk into a room. She had her few friends, she went to classes, went to a party once or twice, but she was just another one of those invisible people. 

Penelope Park, on the other hand, was everything. She was it. The beautiful, exotic, badass girl everyone either loved or envied. Captain of the volleyball team and HBIC of Mystic Falls High School. A person who would never give Josie the time of day.

Josie was leaning against the lockers, holding her books against her chest. “What do you think, Hope? Do I have a chance?” 

“In the cheerleading tryouts? Please, you have it covered after all of those combat lessons your dad forced you to take.” Hope replied, closing her locker after putting her books inside. She saw that Josie’s attention, though, was somewhere else. “Besides, maybe then you’ll finally have the nerve to talk to your one true love.” Hope smirked as Josie blushed, caught staring at the one and only, Penelope Park, who was chatting with all of her beautiful friends right across the hall.

“She is not my one true love, she is just so sexy my insides are melting,” Josie bit her bottom lip and leaned her head backwards on the lockers.

“My God you are so smitten by an evil bitch who barely even looks at you.”

At that exact moment, while Josie was staring at her crush, Penelope turned her head and locked eyes with her. And winked. Josie literally almost hyperventilated. 

“Oh my God, Hope!! She winked. At ME!!” 

“Please don’t read too much into that.”

But Josie was already dreaming about their kids together, smiling hazily and skipping down the hallway to cheerleading tryouts.

—————-

Josie rocked cheerleading tryouts. And it was proven by her name written on top of the list.  
“Alright girls!” Yelled Dana, who was the head cheerleader, “we have 5 newbies who will experience no remorse in practice today.”

Great. Thought Josie.

“The reason, is that the Volleyball county finals are this weekend, and we have to be are best because if the team wins the party will be epic. So, 1,2,3, start!” She clapped her hands and started the music while yelling instructions. 

Josie barely followed, and had to stay after practice to continue practicing on her own with the other 4 newbies who were apparently just as terrified as she was.

——————

The county championship women’s volleyball game is upon us. It’s also Josie’s first performance in the squad. She was nervous to say the least.

“Look at this hottie!!” Hope exclaimed and shamelessly checked Josie out in her black and red, tight and short cheerleading uniform. “Like seriously, damn girl!”

Josie was hardcore blushing now, “stop it, it’s just a uniform.” She said and lightly slapped Hope’s arm. But Josie knew there was something to it, she has been getting lusty looks from so many people since she started wearing the uniform. “I’m a little nervous, to be honest.”

“Well you are about to be even more of a nervous wreck,” Hope said and pointed to the volleyball players entering the gym. Between the group of lean girls walking in, Josie spotted the cause of her wet dreams, Penelope Park. Walking slowly towards the court, looking so incredibly delicious in her tight shorts, sports bra and barely-there tank top. 

“Dude, stop drooling, it's gross.”

“Fuck you, Hope.”

The players were getting in place and the game was about to start. The cheerleaders took their places on the sidelines, warming up for the halftime show.

The whistle blew and a blonde girl from Mystic Falls threw the first serve, the ball flying over the net. The game has began.

Josie wasn’t entirely following the game, partially because she wasn’t fluent in the volleyball language, but mostly because every time a particular raven-haired girl moved Josie’s eyes instantly flew to her. The way she pounced on the ball, her body sweaty and stretched, her muscles toned and showing. Josie bit her lip as Penelope brushed some hairs behind her ear before an upcoming offense. 

“Half time in one minute, are you ready?” Her newbie friend, Lisa, whispered in her ear.

“As ready as I’ll ever be…”

As soon as the court cleared from players the cheerleaders began their well practiced routine. Jumping, shouting, and, well, cheering. At one point they performed the well known pyramid, and Josie, being in the middle row, almost lost her balance when she saw Penelope pouring cold water over her face, cooling down from the match. The routine was quite sexy for a high school match, filled with movements from the hips and moves that could fit very well in a night club. Josie could have sworn she saw Penelope glance her way quite a few times from the benches. As if.

When they finished, the second half of the game began and the atmosphere became very tense as the scores neared each other. One minute before the end the scores was tied. By this point even Josie was hooked, crossing her fingers for the team.

The other team had the ball, and the outside hitter (back row left) bumped the ball to the middle hitter (center front row) who spiked it to the home team’s side of the court. Hard.

Josie literally felt the end of the game as there was no way this would be stopped. At the last moment Penelope, who was a middle blocker, lunged to the ground right under the ball and managed to save it from hitting the floor. The middle hitter of the Mystic Falls team, Gina, immediately seized the opportunity from the saved ball and swiftly spiked it to the very back of the court, smack in between two opposing players, scoring the winning point.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the whistle blew, signaling the end of the game and a huge win for Mystic Falls. The cheerleaders ran to the court for a very short cheer for their team, as the players jumped on Penelope and Gina who flawlessly won the game with their last play. After the initial shock was over, the crowd came down to congratulate the winners, and very quickly a huge group was circling Penelope, filled with admirers and guys who, like Josie, couldn’t hold it in their pants after the what the game showcased. Penelope gave everyone the amount of attention needed to hook them in and leave them high and dry: her specialty. 

Josie almost contemplated to go up to the raven haired girl to say her congratulations, but the nerves overcame her before she managed to take one step. So instead she decided to step outside for a bit to cool off, especially since at this point everyone would rush to the showers after the game, creating a long line of chatty girls. Not Josie’s cup of tea. 

She walked around the field for around twenty minutes, getting a breath of fresh air and cooling her muscles from the performance, when she finally thought it was time to go inside and take a shower.

When she entered the girls’ locker room it was almost completely empty, the last girls were putting finishing touches on their makeup and leaving. Yet it was still quite steamy from all of the showers that were taken not too long ago. Josie opened her locker and got ready for a shower, taking off her clothes and putting on a towel to cover her body on the way to the showers.

She entered the shower area, which was a pretty open room, stalls loosely separated by curtains. As Josie started placing her items on the small bench near a stall, she heard another girl enter. Perhaps not everyone has had time to shower.

She removed her towel, about to enter the shower, and she heard a voice behind her, “Super sexy ass.” Josie stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and scared. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It belonged to one Penelope Park. She immediately grabbed her towel and haphazardly wrapped it around herself. She turned around, starring right into the eyes of a smug smile.

She couldn’t think of anything to say, her words stuck in her throat at the sight of Penelope Park in a towel. “You have such a nice body, baby.” 

Josie almost choked, but somehow managed to get some words out, “You know, it’s rude to stare.”  
“Didn’t stop you from drooling of me the entire game.” Josie’s face was like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh yeah, I noticed.”

Josie had no clue how to continue this interaction, her heart beating a thousand times per minute, her skin reddening and not because of the heat of the steamy showers. She was too nervous to continue, so she simply scoffed and entered the shower, hanging her towel outside while covered by the curtain.

She stood under the hot water for a minute, almost as if she was trying to hide from Penelope and awkward interaction. After another minute she heard Penelope’s shower turning on, and she thought that the girl had given up on trying to embarrass Josie in every way possible.

“Do you have hot water?” Josie heard Penelope shout over the water.

“Uhhh yeah?” she mumbled. After a few seconds of no reply she continued putting shampoo in her hair. Suddenly her curtain flew open, and standing there was not just Penelope Park, but a wet, naked Penelope Park. Josie had to grab the shower head to not fall flat on her ass from the shock.

Her neck was now bright red from embarrassment. “W-w-what are you doing?”

“Well, my shower only had cold water, so I thought we could share.”

“There are like 20 showers here,” Josie replied, holding the curtain over her body.

“But none of them have you in them.”

Ok, now Josie really couldn’t breathe. She was in the shower with a naked Penelope Park, who was without a doubt hitting on her. And she was a mumbling mess.

As Josie stood there, staring at Penelope, she couldn’t help her eyes from traveling further down the shorter girl’s body, and then up again right into her hazel eyes. Penelope took the staring as yet another invitation, and took another step towards Josie, walking under the shower head. 

They were now impossibly close and Josie was close to hyperventilating. Penelope held the front of the curtain, and looked at Josie, silently asking if she could put it back in its place. Josie reflexively and slowly nodded her head, still barely aware of what was happening.

When the curtain was removed from her body, she realized the stall was no longer open, and nothing was separating their bodies. Josie instinctively covered her chest with her hands. Penelope simply walked behind her.

“I’ll just help you with that shampoo.” She started massaging the shampoo further into Josie’s hair: Josie almost came right then and there. After a few seconds she felt a small kiss on her shoulder. And then another. Penelope opened the water, washing the shampoo from her hair.

Penelope’s hands moved to Josie’s hips, and continued blessing her shoulders with small kisses. Josie instinctively stepped backwards towards Penelope’s mouth, bringing their bodies flush together.

Josie moaned, audibly. This just spurred Penelope, who began giving Josie’s neck open mouth kisses, and sucked on her pulse point. She ran her tongue up to Josie’s ear and bit on her earlobe. 

“You are so sexy…” she bit sucked her earlobe, “when you danced around in that skirt… Damn, my body was on fire,” Penelope whispered seductively, “I imagined all of the things I would do to you here.” She whispered as her hands squeezed Josie’s hips and then started climbing up higher towards her chest.

Josie’s threw her head backwards on Penelope’s shoulder, her breath getting quicker.

“Those legs going on forever, I could just vision my head in between those strong thighs, sucking you dry.” 

Penelope’s hands finally reached their destination. She began massaging Josie’s breasts, slowly and thoroughly. Her mouth hot on Josie’s neck, who was completely and utterly under Penelope’s mercy at this point. 

Just as she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, one of Penelope’s hands slowly made its way down Josie’s body, closing up on her most sensitive spot. Penelope started caressing Josie’s thigh, making sure to reach as close to her center and then withdrawing, causing Josie to become beyond frustrated.

“Pen-Penelope…” Josie moaned.

Penelope took a break on her assault on Josie’s neck, while continuing squeezing her nipple with her hand, “Yes, dear?” Josie could hear the smirk in her tone.

“P-please… I can’t take it…”

Penelope, still standing behind the brunette, decided that perhaps this was the right time, and snaked her hand right between Josie’s thighs, running her finger along wet folds for the time.

“Oh. My. GOD!” Josie almost screamed, throwing one hand over her shoulder and holding Penelope’s hand. In a surge of confidence, as Penelope’s fingers were still magically working her most sensitive area, Josie twisted her head and captured Penelope’s lips.

This kiss wasn’t romantic, and it wasn’t loving; it was raw lust and passionate ecstasy. Their lips worked each other like the one was water and the other hasn’t drank for years. When Penelope’s tongue kissed Josie’s bottom lip her legs almost gave in.

Tongues entered mouths, and Penelope finally inserted a finger into Josie’ causing both of them to moan. Pumping in an out in a fast pace, putting in another finger, Josie could no longer control her moans. If another girl was still in here she would have been given a free concert of sex. 

Penelope was three fingers in, her other hand holding Josie still by her boob. Josie’s hand was still behind Penelope’s hand, and her hips were moving forward along with Penelope’s hand.

When Penelope’s thumb started making circles on Josie’s clit, she fell apart. Screaming in ecstasy she came so loud she could swear the entire school heard. After almost a minute of Josie riding her high with Penelope’s help, the raven haired girl spun Josie around, bringing them face to face.

She pushed Josie against the shower wall by her shoulders, and shoved their bodies together.

“Did you enjoy that, baby?”

“You can’t even imagine.” Josie breathed out, still trying to catch her breath.

Penelope looked at Josie as she licked her finger clean of Josie’s juices, Josie’s eyes never leaving her lips. 

“So delicious, I bet the source is even more,” she tilted her head to the side and smiled mischievously at Josie. She leaned in and thoroughly kissed Josie, making sure Josie could taste her own juice on her mouth. 

Penelope started trailing her kisses down Josie’s throat, stopping to suck at her pulse point. Josie finally gathered some nerve and had one hand in Penelope’s hair and the other on the middle of her back, practically scratching her. Penelope continued her kisses down to Josie’s chest, quickly capturing one nipple in her mouth and giving it plenty of attention before moving on to the other one while one hand was kneading the other breast.

Her kisses continued down Josie’s stomach and started giving open mouthed kisses to Josie’s inner thighs, teasing her yet again. 

Josie couldn’t take it, placed her hand in Penelope’s hair and her leg over her shoulder, pushing Penelope’s head towards the place that needs her most. Penelope wasn’t one to say no to such a demand and quickly licked through thick folds, sucking and licking all Josie had to offer.

Josie had one hand above her head and one latched on to Penelope’s dark waves, moaning loudly. Penelope continued licking Josie, and eventually started sucking on her clit while pumping her fingers in and out of the brunette. Josie, already sensitive from before was so close already. When Penelope put in a third finger and did God knows what with her tongue, Josie finally came undone for the second time, screaming Penelope’s name loudly.

“Fuck…”

Penelope stood up and looked Josie in the eyes, “Aren’t you a sweet treat?” Her hand caressing Josie’s jaw. She gave her one last mind-blowing kiss, and turned around. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I won the game and claimed my prize, see you around, Saltzman.” She said and walked out of the shower room.

Josie sat down on the floor of the shower with the most confused look on her face.

“What the fuck just happened?”


	2. You Don't Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I originally meant for this to be a one shot, but so many of you wanted a second chapter, so I decided to be creative and give you what you wanted.
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a shift, and we get to see a softer side of Penelope and a bolder side of Josie.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

When Josie got home from the game she immediately sat on her bed and texted Hope.

Josie: HOPE YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED

Hope: Should I come over??

Josie: Like right NOW!!!

Hope, who lived a few houses over in the same street was already knocking on Josie’s door within five minutes. When Josie opened the door and Hope saw Josie’s in-shock expression she knew something was definitely up. She walked past Josie and sat on her bed.

“So what was so important and urgent I had to get out of my comfortable bed for?”

Josie was restlessly pacing back and forth in her room, looking at her hands, trying to find a way to put into words what she just went through. “So… Ummm…. this is difficult to explain.” She looked at Hope and bit her lip.

“Omg just get it out already! I’m dying here!”

“Penelope Park fucked me in the showers after the game.”

Silence. Hope’s jaw flew to the floor so quickly Josie thought she may have broken it. 

“WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK???” Hope stood up and put her hands behind her head, unable to comprehend what her bestie just told her. “How the hell did this happen?”

“I really don’t know!! One moment I was drooling all over her, and the next she was in my shower stall with her hands all over my body.”

Hope suddenly started laughing. “How are you literally the luckiest person in the world?”

Josie couldn’t help but give her a smile. She sat on the bed and leaned on the wall, “I know. It was so incredible. She was incredible. It’s like she knew my body so well. It was the hottest hook up I’ve ever had.”

Hope sat down next to her, “But what was it? Where is this going? What does she want from you?”

“I don’t really know,” she sighed, “But she may or may not have compared me to a prize she claimed…” Josie blushed, unable to look Hope in the eyes.

“Wow, the cockiness of this girl…” Hope shook her head incredulously. 

“Tell me about it. But I really don’t know how to continue from this. I guess we will find out tomorrow…”

“I guess so.”, Hope looked at her and raised a finger to her face, “ You must tell me everything.”

Josie chuckled, “Yes, Ma’am!” and saluted Hope, “Staying for dinner?”

“Obvs!!”

——————————

Tomorrow came, and Josie and Hope walked once again through the front doors of high school, unknowing what would today would bring. Josie, who was suddenly feeling a bit more bold following Penelope’s attention, opted to wear a black skirt and a red crop top with a trendy jacket over it, showing off her toned stomach and long legs. 

They walked towards their lockers, conveniently right next to each other, and silently took out their books. As Josie closed her locker she jumped backwards in shock and let out a little scream, as Penelope Park was leaning on the lockers right next to her.

“Hey Jojo,” she smiled.

Josie immediately regained herself, “Hello, Penelope.” She stared at the dark haired girl, daring her to continue.

“I was wondering.. Could we perhaps… talk?” She asked, emphasizing the last word with a click of her tongue.  
Josie was thrown off a bit, unexacting Penlope to actually want to talk to her. “I guess so..?”

Penelope looked at Hope, who was half hiding behind her open locker, “I was thinking a little more privately.” She said, and walked away, gesturing with her finger behind her back for Josie to follow. Josie turned back and looked at Hope with a frightened expression, who immediately returned a stern one, gesturing with her chin towards Penelope’s retreating figure and mouthed the word ‘go’.

Josie rearranged her footings and quickly caught up to Penelope, who was leading her through the school. As they were walking, people were ‘hi’ing Penelope and shooting weird looks at Josie, who was never before seen with the raven haired queen bee. After a minute of walking, they reached the door to the art room, and Penelope took out a key from her pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

“Teacher’s assistant,” Penelope said, as she saw Josie’s puzzled look on how she possessed the keys. “There’s no art class first period Tuesday.”

Josie followed Penelope into the classroom, still wondering what the shorter girl wanted.

“So,” Josie turned around to face Penelope and placed her books on a desk, “what did you want to talk about? Perhaps you should start by explaining our escapades in the shower?” Josie said, growing bolder by the second.

Penelope raised her eyebrow, surprised Josie was brave enough to bring up the subject.

“To be honest?” Josie nodded in reply to the rhetoric question, “I think you are cute and sexy,” Penelope looked Josie up and down, “and I really wanted to touch you. And you let me in so quickly I simply couldn’t stop.” Penelope walked closer to Josie with every word.

Josie also took one step closer. Her face inches from the beautiful face before her. 

“But you don’t know me.” Josie’s eyes flickered to Penelope’s lips, her breath getting a little heavier.

Penelope’s hand started playing with the sides of Josie’s open jacket, her body leaning forward a bit, “I don’t really think I have to,” she whispered mere centimeters from Josie’s lips.  
They stared at each other, their bodies radiating heat and levitating toward the other. Penelope’s hand moved to hold Josie’s waist, lightly pulling her a bit closer.  
Josie’s hand immediately shot up and brushed some dark locks behind Penelope’s ear, and continued a trail down Penelope’s jaw. She audibly heard Penelope’s breath hitch.

With that, Josie placed one hand behind Penelope’s neck and the other on her lower back, pulling their bodies flush together. Their noses touched, and soon Josie felt Penelope’s lips brushing hers lightly. She pulled on Penelope’s neck, bringing their lips together again, and took Penelope’s bottom lip between hers, lightly sucking on it. Penelope moaned, which only spurred Josie on, who started moving her lips against Penlope in a faster pace. Penelope in return bit on Josie’s bottom lip, bruising it just the right amount. Josie’s tongue asked for entrance and was immediately granted, causing both girls to moan and the contact. 

The kiss quickly become more hungry rather than passionate and soft, as hands started to roam and mouths crashed together. Josie was getting so worked up, and it only got worse as Penelope placed her thigh right in between hers, pressing on the place aching for her touch.

“Omg, Penelope!” Josie moaned, breaking the kiss. Penelope smirked and replied by grabbing Josie’s ass and pushing her further into her thigh. Josie began grinding on Penelope and proceeded to trail kisses from her jaw down to her pulse point, tasting and licking the tanned skin as she went down. Josie was sucking on her pulse point, lightly biting the sweet skin. 

Penelope moaned and shot one hand to bring Josie’s lips back on hers, kissing her like her life depended on it.

“DING DING DING DING DING” sounded through the school, signaling the beginning of the first period and making the two girls jump apart. 

They looked at each other, lips swollen and hair messy. 

“We should go.” Josie whispered, and started walking out of the room.

“Yeah…” Penelope stood still for a second, her eyes following Josie before remembering she had to walk away too.

They were walking silently in the hallway towards their next class.  
“It’s not okay.” Josie quietly threw at Penelope, “You don’t know me. You can’t just boss me around kiss me whenever you want like some toy.”

Penelope looked at her with sad eyes, sighing and shaking her head, before finally looking Josie in the eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. But, I know you more than you think. I will talk to you later.” Then she proceeded to enter the classroom on the left side of the hallway, leaving Josie to wonder what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and tell me if you like the way the story is going. You are also welcome to give me suggestions on what you'll like to see :)


	3. Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet ending to my hot supposed-to-be-oneshot fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

What does she mean by I know you more than you think?

Josie was sitting in Math class, pondering the words said by the current occupier of her thoughts. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher at all, who wasn’t bothered as Josie was actually really good at Math. She was doodling in the notebook in front of her, trying to make sense of Penelope Park.

Have they interacted before and she didn’t notice? Impossible. She always noticed. But how could she possibly know Josie as she claims?

Josie’s thoughts were cut short by the bell ringing, signaling for the end of the lesson and time for lunch. She quickly gathered her things and walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria, fighting her way through the packed hallway. She was walking with her books against her chest, and when lost in thought, she accidentally ran into someone. 

“OH!” she yelled and almost toppled over with all of her books if it wasn’t for two strong arms catching her just in time. She looked up to a charming smile.

“Hi,” said Rafael, and pulled her back up as she steadied her feet.

“Hey,” she replied and smiled back at him.

“You okay there?”

“Oh yeah, I guess I didn’t notice where I was going. Sorry for crashing into you.” She blushed a bit when she realized what actually happened.

“Don’t worry, I could never complain about a beautiful girl falling for me.”

His smile was like sunshine, she giggled like a silly school girl. He was Rafael after all, charmer of all ladies. Even Josie wasn’t completely immune.

Suddenly someone hugged her from behind, putting their arm over her stomach.

“Thank you, Raf,” She heard Penelope’s whispering in her ear, and the she proceeded to surprise Josie by placing a soft kiss on her neck, “I got it from here.” Penelope stared at Rafael, and if looks could kill he would be dead in seconds. 

Josie wasn’t sure how to react. Part of her wanted to push Penelope away for her obnoxious behavior, but another part of her was drowning in her lavender perfume, the feeling of her breasts on her back and her breath on her neck.

“Uhh…” Rafael mumbled and scratched his neck while Penelope kept a tight grasp on Josie, her soft breaths right next to Josie’s ear, “I’m sorry I didn’t know…” He started walking backwards and turned around completely, practically running away from Penelope’s death stare.

Even though Josie should have been completely and utterly pissed at Penelope for doing this, she couldn’t help but melt into her embrace. Even with Rafael gone, Penelope didn’t let Josie go. Quite the opposite, in fact. As nobody wanted to be late for lunch, the halls were quite empty at this point.

Penelope kissed her neck again, slowly, sucking in a bit of Josie’s skin. “I don’t like seeing someone else’s hands on your body,” she trailed up her neck and nibbled on Josie’s earlobe, who let out a tiny moan and bit her lip. Penelope’s hand snaked underneath Josie’s shirt and caressed her stomach. “The only hands that should be on this body are mine.”

To emphasize the last word, Penelope gently bit down on Josie’s neck, then soothed the area with her tongue. Josie immediately stretched her neck sideways to let Penelope have all the space she needs. “The only lips on your skin should be mine.” Penelope continued kissing her neck slowly, tasting every skin she passes, savoring the taste. 

“The only name you should be screaming when you cum should be mine.”

Josie hand shot up to back of Penelope’s head and she immediately twisted around to face her, shoving her against the lockers in the hall. Josie pushed her body flush against Penelope, was was utterly surprised by Josie’s change of attitude. She put her hands behind Penelope’s head and held her hair tightly.

“Shut the fuck up!” She screamed in her face and smashed their lips together. Hard. They kissed like they were fighting. Tongues battling for dominance, lips bruised and sucked and bitten, trying to prove their superiority. Their bodies fitting together, moving in harmony as they tried to get as much contact as possible. 

Josie finally pushed away from Penelope, pushing her shoulders against the lockers and forcing the distance between them. Both of them were panting at this point, trying to understand what happened.  
“You shouldn’t have done that, I like Rafael.”

“No, you don’t.”

“How the fuck would you know who I like?”

“I told you, I know you better than you think,” Penelope said with a smirk.

“And how would that happen to be?”

Penelope sighed and looked up, trying to avoid Josie’s gaze, who loosened her grip on Penelope’s shoulders. When her eyes were back on Josie’s, Penelope finally admitted her secret.

“I like you.”

Josie scrunched her eyebrows, “Well I sort of got that with the random sex sessions. But how is that related?”

Penelope rolled her eyes, “It means I notice you. I noticed you in every class we had together since the fifth grade. I notice the way that your eyes light up when you get an answer right. And the way your eyebrows scrunch when you get an answer wrong. I notice how you are totally carefree when are with the school’s prodigy, Hope Mikaelson, who is also your best friend. I know that you have a twin sister in a different school because I may have stalked you online. I notice that sad look in your eyes when someone mentions her. I notice the way sweat drips by your ears when you cheer for me and my team. I notice the way your hair is always perfectly curled, no hair out of place. I notice how you always eat a salad for lunch, even though I don’t get how you could possibly eat so much salad,” Penelope takes a breath, “but most of all, I notice how when you smile, my heart flutters, and my cheeks blush, and all I want to do is kiss that smile.”

When she finished, Penelope looked expectantly at Josie, trying to see what reaction might come to her very embarrassing confession.

Josie was speechless. Never has someone’s words touched her so much, made her feel like the most special person in the world. All she could do was to hold Penelope’s cheeks and kiss her lips, softly this time.   
“Well, to be honest, I always thought you were hot as fuck.” It was Josie’s turn to smirk. Penelope giggled and stole another kiss.

“You got that right, babe. My body is a sex sanctuary.”

Josie leaned her forehead against Penelope’s and groaned, “I don’t know what turns on more, your words or your body.”

“Imagine how you’ll feel after I take you on the most romantic date, bring you flowers, buy you dinner, and then,” Penelope lowered her voice and whispered in Josie’s ear, “I’ll fuck you so hard your legs will be shaking for days.” She sucked on her earlobe for accentuation. Josie’s eyelids fluttered from pleasure.

She regained her composure and looked away, smiling mischievously, “I don’t know, I kinda like jealous Penelope, maybe I’ll just go on a date with Raf and let you watch from a distance.”

Penelope’s jaw dropped, “I was totally not jealous.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Josie leaned her head back against the locker, testing her theory, “I’m so attracted to him. I just want to be in bed with him, naked, making love. His strong, big arms holding me —“ she was cut off when Penelope’s lips crashed into hers as their bodies collided once again. 

Josie started laughing between kisses, “Not jealous ha?”

“Not at all.” Penelope crossed her arms, “ok maybe a little bit, but don’t tell anyone.”

“I swear I won’t”, Josie said with a hand over her heart.

Penelope smiled and pecked Josie’s cheek, causing the taller girl to blush, “Now, my lady,” she made a bow-like gesture, “How about we skip this period and go get ice cream?”

Josie couldn’t possibly say no to Penelope’s bright smile and chuckled, taking her hand, “after you, Madame!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments! I'd love to know what you guys thought about this fic, and perhaps give me inspiration to write another one :)


	4. Someone Copied Me

Well, unfortunately there isn’t another chapter. But an Instagram account called @luluriksa has been posting this story as their own. So as fans of this story and writers of others, please help me to bring down the bitch who stole my story, by commenting on the photos and reporting here so the account will be shut down. 

If we succeed, I will write another chapter :)

Love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
